


Lines

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  What if Erica was never made governor? Erica is still Franky's tutor and quite enjoys their flirting and maybe more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definitive Lines

Franky rested her head on the table, tapping her fingers on her leg. The light’s in the library were too bright; she closed her eyes.  
“Hey, sleepy, lesson time.”  
“You’re late,” Franky mumbled without looking up.  
“I know I am, sorry about that, come on then, work to do,” Erica sat down with a pile of textbook’s.  
Franky raised her head slowly, “Says the woman whose late,” she smirked.  
Erica raised her eyebrows, “I’m sorry I was late, we’ll make up the time next week – “  
“Promise?” Franky cut in.  
Erica rolled her eyes but smiled, “Promise. Now am I forgiven? Can we get to work?”  
Franky pretended to be thoughtful before she laughed, “Yeah, alright, why not?”

Franky was easy enough to manage, or at least she always had been for Erica. She’d heard the officers talk about the prisoner and she didn’t doubt that Franky could be hard work. She definitely had an attitude and Erica knew that she was lucky that the younger woman had taken a liking to her or, evidently, things would be very different. But after a year of tutoring Franky, first through her HSC and now through a law degree, she felt she pretty well knew how to handle the prisoner; a bit of subtle flirting back seemed to keep her happy and Erica had to admit, she worked with a lot of different people and did some mundane tasks as a prisoner advocate, Franky was a bit of relief from all that.

“Hey, teach,” Franky called over Erica, who had wandered away while Franky had been working on a quiz. Erica turned around, said something to the officer she was talking to and walked back to the table, “You ditching me?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “You’re not the only one in the room, you know,” she smiled at the way Franky pouted, the young woman did seem to like her undivided attention, despite the macho act.  
“Well, that would way be more fun, wouldn’t it?” Franky bounced her eyebrows suggestively, smirk on her face.  
Erica fixed Franky with a withering glare; a skill she had quickly learnt to perfect not long after meeting the prisoner, “Study, Franky,” she tapped the papers in front of Franky.  
Franky shrugged silently but obliged and picked up her pen, getting back to work, stopping occasionally to think and balance the end of the pen on her bottom lip. 

“Alright, that’s it for today. Until next week,” Erica made to gather her books.  
“Aw, so soon? You never stay long enough, teach,” Franky had mastered the pout mostly because of the way it made Erica blush, smile and shake her head like she did now.  
“Uh-huh,” she said, packing her bag, “Well maybe if you get good grades, I’ll take you out for a celebratory lunch when you’re out of here.”  
Franky’s face lit up, “Really?”  
“It’s not a date, Franky,” Erica said sternly, wondering if she should have even offered; she liked Franky, but she wasn’t exactly attracted to woman, she’d just meant…they’d been working together for a while now, it would be nice to celebrate, but she should have known not to offer something so easy to misinterpret to a prisoner, especially Franky.  
Franky bit her bottom lip before nodding, “Course not,” she answered in a tone that only made Erica more wary as she said goodbye and headed out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Franky took a breath and rapped her knuckles on the closed door before her, hoping that her spontaneity would be appreciated, if not revelled in. The door opened, slowly at first and then all at once.  
“Franky?” Erica breathed, before frowning, hand balancing on the door frame. The prisoner, or ex-prisoner now, she supposed, looked good. She sported a black singlet which showed off her arms, just like when she was in Wentworth. The jeans she wore, however, were much more flattering than the prison trackpants. Not many people could get away with wearing jeans that tight, but of course Franky Doyle could. Clearly, the woman knew what her assets were. She still had that messy haircut and she still looked as confident as ever, but somehow a little lighter, like she didn’t have the whole world resting on her shoulders.  
Franky smiled sheepishly, “I’ve been out for a week, still waiting for you to take me for that uhh ‘celebratory lunch’ as you call it.”  
Erica’s shoulders dropped as she shook her head, “I thought you would have forgotten all about that, what with your newfound freedom and career,” she looked at the woman before her pointedly.   
Franky shrugged, her smile never faltering, “So you have been keeping track of me then?” she practically beamed, eyes shining brightly.  
Erica rolled her eyes, biting back a smile, “Word gets around in the industry,” she said casually, “Your name came up with a colleague at a function,” she wasn’t exactly lying, she was just omitting the fact that she had done some subtle investigating to see if Franky had started to pursue her studies.  
Franky laughed freely, “So…lunch?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
“What, right now?” Erica asked.  
Franky shrugged, “Sure, why not? Are you busy?”  
“Are you telling me you assumed that I wouldn’t be?” Erica asked, crossing her arms, offended and infuriated by Franky’s implications; she wasn’t the kind of woman who would just wait around by the phone, wishing for someone else to entertain her.  
Franky shook her head, “Not really, I just…hoped, I guess.”  
Erica nodded as she uncrossed her arms, “Right. You couldn’t have just, you know, picked up the phone and called, like a normal person?”  
Franky shrugged, “Where’s the fun in that?”  
Erica shook his head, unable to hide her amusement, “Right, so this whole spontaneous thing is how you get all the girls, is it?”  
Franky’s smile widened, “Well…I thought it wasn’t a date?”  
Erica glared at the younger woman, “It’s not, Franky,” she sighed, giving in, “Okay, let me get my keys.”


	3. Chapter 3

Erica couldn’t ignore how great Franky looked and now that the prisoner was out, free, and no longer her client she could admit to herself that yeah, maybe there was an attraction there. The fact that Franky hadn’t stopped with all the ridiculous innuendo’s and casual flirting made her think that perhaps it wasn’t one sided. But Erica was wary; she knew she wasn’t the only woman Franky liked to flirt with. She never knew if Franky was even serious or if girls were just some kind of game with her. The confusion must have shown on her face when Franky walked her back home because once they got to Erica’s apartment and stood chatting in the doorway for a few moments, Franky interrupted whatever it was Erica was on about by pushing her against the wall and forcing her tongue in her mouth so quickly that, by reflex Erica pushed her away. Franky just smirked for the two seconds their faces disentangled before Erica pounced forward this time and attacked Franky just as aggressively, pulling her through the open doorway and into her apartment.

Franky didn’t waste any time and Erica wondered how the hell she even knew where the bedroom was; she must have a sense for it, Erica supposed.   
“Is this my reward for being such a good student?” Franky smirked as she lent her head back whilst Erica attacked her neck vigorously.   
Erica rolled her eyes; not that Franky saw it, not that she needed to, “Mm, you know you were always my favourite.”  
“I know,” Franky stated simply, running a hand up the older woman’s back, pulling her shirt off as she did so, “Maybe if I’d had a teacher like you in high school, I wouldn’t have dropped out… But then I wouldn’t have met you so,” she shrugged, “Guess it all worked out.”  
Erica laughed softly, “Guess it did,” she agreed, grazing her teeth down the other woman’s collar bone, “What were you like in high school?” she asked, putting a hand underneath Franky’s tank top.  
Franky shrugged, “If you asked any of my teachers… a pain in the ass,” she said, “They were all idiots anyway.”  
Erica snorted, “Really? All of them?”  
Franky frowned and looked down at the blonde who looked up at her with those eyes, “What do you mean?”  
Erica shrugged, “I don’t know. I just assumed maybe teachers, or tutors were like your type.”  
Franky rolled her eyes this time, “Type? Seriously?”  
“So there wasn’t one then? A teacher in high school?”  
Franky was still frowning, “Well… I don’t know,” she said uncertainly, sitting up a little more upright.

Erica pulled her knee’s underneath and watched the younger woman squirm, “You don’t know?” she asked.  
Franky chewed on her lip, “How did you know?” she answered, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
Erica shook her head, “I didn’t, not really. But you came into our first tutoring session and had that look in the eye…all the flirting started, you didn’t even know me. So, it was either you had some kind of authority thing or you were just so sex starved you’d flirt with any woman you encountered.”  
Franky smiled, shaking her head, “Well, you know, prison…” she trailed off, unable to make the blasé comment she was going to, lowering her shoulders with a sigh, “I know you now, though. And I like you… a lot. Not for some stupid fantasy thing, I like you because I know you.”  
Erica smiled a little and nodded, “Yeah, I think I know that,” she hesitated, “So…who was she then, Franky?”  
Franky ran a tongue over her lips, biding her time; she’d never talked to anyone about this…but Erica wasn’t just anyone, right? There was a reason she fell these sexy, older woman, but until now, it hadn’t ever meant anything. It was just sex. But she hadn’t felt this way, like she did about Erica, since…well…


End file.
